Graduation
by The Dark Angel Michael
Summary: Its graduation day. read and find out the rest DxS & TxV


I don't own any of Danny Phantom.

**Title- Graduation**

Senior year was finally coming to an end. Danny had spent the last four years of school sliding by. Making the grades he needed to pass. He would have studied; unfortunately more pressing issues usually presented themselves to him.

"Daniel Fenton." Mr. Lancer called his name. The entire senior class was on the football field. All dressed in their Graduation robes.

"Go on Danny" Sam said as she nudged him. "It will only take a few seconds."

"Yeah. Only a few seconds, then half an hour, then it's party time." Tucker laughed to himself.

A sigh escaped him as he stood and approached the makeshift stage the school had put together for the ceremony. Mr. Lancer stood on the stage, Danny's diploma in hand.

Lancer handed him his Diploma. His lips tugged up into a small smile and Danny accepted it. He'd watched the boy go through High school. Danny had never done anything special, yet as Mr. Lancer had seen the boy grow up, he grew fond of him.

"Congratulations Mr. Fenton. It seems you've out grown our school," he said as he shook Danny's hand.

"Thanks." Danny tried to return the smile that his teacher had given him. It felt awkward to stand on a stage in front of all the students he had grown up with.

Danny retreated from the stage as soon as Mr. Lancer released his hand.

Sam and Tucker watched as Danny fled the ceremony. It wasn't against the rules for him to leave, but usually everyone stayed until the end, so they could all be there when the cheers started and the excitement could begin.

"Wonder where he's going?" Tucker whispered to Sam.

She didn't respond to him. She watched Danny until he was out of sight. _Where is he going? _She thought. _He __**needs**__ to be here._ Today was the day she'd chosen to tell Danny. Tell him everything. How she felt about him, how she didn't want to leave him. Everything.

"Sam. Sam. Earth to Sam." Tucker waved his hand in front of her face, trying to bring her back down to earth.

"What?" She finally responded.

"It was today wasn't it?" Tucker asked. He'd known for years that Sam liked Danny. He had also known for years that Danny liked Sam. Both of them had begged him not to tell the other when he brought it up to them. Of course he couldn't just sit back and watch his two best friends pretend that they only wanted friendship. He'd done his part to try to get them together. Most of his attempts would have succeeded if both of them weren't so shy about the subject.

Sam nodded in response.

Tucker didn't bring up the subject again. He'd just end up getting hurt.

The rest of the ceremony went by. Tucker and Sam received their Diploma; as did the rest of the class. Lancer looked over the crowed. "I would like to congratulate all of you again. It has been a privilege to teach and guide you through the years. I understand that most of you are already on the edge of your seats waiting for me to finish so, good luck. The rest of your lives are yours to do with as you please. So go and make something of them, and again, good luck."

A peaceful silence spread over the crowd. It was a brief relaxing peace before the cheers and applauds of the students and their parents erupted from the field.

Sam and Tucker clapped for a moment before they began to walk towards the edge of the field. "What are you going to do?" Tucker asked

Sam had a disappointed look on her face. "I don't know. He's been in a rush all morning but I didn't think he'd leave. I didn't come up with a backup plan for him not being here."

"TUCKER!!!!" Valerie jumped onto tuckers back "Congratulations."

Tucker smiled as she kissed his cheek. "You too, Valerie. I can't believe it's finally over."

"Okay I'm leaving now," Sam said. She knew the look on Tuckers face. He only got it when Valerie was around. He wouldn't be up for the venting she desperately needed. He was too enthralled in his girlfriend.

"Hey Sam," Tucker said as she began to walk away. "Go find him. You two have been _just_ _friends_ for long enough."

She smiled weakly. Her emotions for Danny were completely throwing her off, especially today. "Thanks Tuck." She disappeared into the crowd of people that had formed near the fields exit.

Sam slid into her car. She'd actually hoped her parents would be there. Normally she wouldn't care but graduation only happened once and they were her parents. So she's driven herself to the ceremony and was about to drive home; to an empty house.

"You look sad."

She almost jumped but she was used to a voice appearing before a body.

Danny materialized in the passenger seat. "Are you ok?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I left. I walked until I was out of sight and then flew back."

Sam could feel her pulse pick up speed. "Why did you leave?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said softly.

"You succeeded," she smiled. He was still here and he was only a foot away. "I need to tell you something," she forced out. It was now or never.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Umm. I don't know how to start." Her whole speech seemed stupid now that it was finally time.

"Then can I say something?" He turned in the seat, his body facing her.

"Sure."

"Sam I… I." he gave up on his words. He wasn't going to be able to say what he wanted. He had been impatient all day waiting for this moment. Now it was here and he couldn't say anything.

"You at a loss too?" Sam smiled at him.

"Yeah. A little. I think I'm just nervous though."

Her heart skipped a beat. He was nervous, that had to be a good thing. She was as nervous as hell. He was too. "Why would you be nervous with me? You fight ghosts almost every day. This can't be worse than that."

"No it's not as bad as that. But a lot more is on the line here."

"Please Danny. How many times have you risked your life?"

He let out a quick laugh. "Yeah that's true."

She punched him lightly on the arm. "It isn't something to laugh about."

"Sam, I love you" He said quickly. She seemed happier now than she had when she got in the car. It was his best chance to say it.

Her smile vanished. An awkward quiet filled the car. It suddenly seemed extremely small. Those were the words she wanted to hear more than anything. He'd said them.

"Sorry." Danny said after a moment. Sam looked, well, she looked emotionless. Her face was blank. He knew that telling her would ruin everything. He knew it yet he still said something. _Stupid stupid stupid. How could I have been so stupid_? Nothing would be the same between them anymore. They wouldn't be able to be so close to each other anymore.

Sam's lips met his. Danny's eyes widened in surprise. She'd just looked so shocked, so disappointed. Why? Was it an apology kiss? Was it really necessary? If she was apologizing she could have just turned him down. This was torture.

She pulled away after a moment. Only backing away enough to look at him fully. "I love you too. You have no idea how much I've wanted to tell you," she felt tears in her eyes.

"You do?" Was all he could get out. She loved him. How long had he loved her? Forever it seemed like. He'd been too scared to say anything. She loved him. Relief flooded though him.

"Yes. I love you Danny." A tear rolled down her cheek. She never cried. Why was she crying? Danny loved her. Only he could bring out this side of her.

The car was constricting. The armrests blocked him from being able to fully embrace Sam. Even with the minor restraint he pulled her into his arms. They sat there with no movement. Everything around them seemed non-existent. "Sam."

"Yes?"

He buried his face in her hair. "I love you." He said again.

Sam smiled, tears still forming in her eyes. Nothing mattered right now. Danny loved her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey its my first story so comment tell me what you think


End file.
